Cut
by Lizzie Sixx
Summary: Adopted from eMmALeA99. A story about Bella going through the hard times during New Moon with my twists. OCs, sorry but I love them. NOT ExB romance, but they have a relationship at the end just not romantic. Rating might change *ADOPTED BY wolfgirl517*
1. Intro

**A/N: RomFicGurl, I shouldn't even be on this but I have been wanting to do this for a while. I want to thank eMmALeA99 for letting me adopt this story.**

**I do not own anything but my OC**

Enjoy! ;)

Bella POV

It started out only once or twice, a small cut here some blood drops there, I never meant for it to become a problem. And yet here I am sitting on my bedroom floor, staring at that shiny metal blade that holds the power to take all my pain away. A single question runs over and over through my mind...Why?

I quickly picked up the blade, letting the cool metal slide along my palm. Without as much as a flinch I ran the blade along my arm from my wrist to my elbow, watching as the blood ran in small rivers down my arms. While staring I found myself asking that question again...Why?

Well the answer can be summed up in two words Edward Cullen. I debated almost daily if I had a right to be mad at him for leaving or if I should be grateful that he ended it before we were married and he was cheating on me. And even though I hate myself for it I just can't bring myself to stop loving him. I often wonder why I chose cutting and not drugs or alcohol,

maybe in some sick way I thought that this would probably be the best way to remember him. I mean what better way is there than blood and all, he did always say how sweet by blood smelled. Oh well least I got over my fear of blood.

The blood had begun to stop and the burning sensation started, I just lay back against the bottom of my bed a sighed. As I examined both my arms I began to look at the many line both old and new that lined my arms. Some just strait lines other formed words that I could no longer make out because they had long since been covered.

The house was eerily silent, it just hadn't been that same since Charlie had died, he was shot while on duty, but hey "lucky" me being eighteen and responsible they decided to let me live here. Alone. You can see how well that turned out.

Although if you were to ask any of my friends or neighbors they would all tell you that I seemed fine, as it would seem my lying had improved also.

I couldn't bring myself to even wrap my arms anymore, I just climbed onto my bed and got lost in thought...

_Flashback (One year ago)... _

"_Bella I don't love you anymore"_

"_I and my family are leaving"_

"_You won't ever see or hear from me again"_

_End Flashback_

Those sentences replayed in my head in an almost constant reel, I know I might not have been the prettiest girl out there or the smartest but I thought we had something, but apparently not. I felt tears leak slowly down my cheek, but could not be bothered to do anything about it. I could feel myself getting dizzy, weather it was from the blood loss, lack of sleep or not

eating I couldn't be sure but I welcomed the darkness as it consumed me.

The next chapter will be up Monday.

Xx RomFicGurl


	2. UnNoticed

**A/N: RomFicGurl I have been wanting to do this for a while. I want to thank eMmALeA99 for letting me adopt this story.**

**I do not own anything but my OC**

Enjoy! ;)

Bella POV

I awoke on the floor of the bathroom. I took the athlete's tape from the cabinet, stretching the cuts. I hissed at the slight pain. I took down the gauze and I unwraped it. I wraped it around my arm and clipped it. I washed all my necessary parts and washed of the blood that was showing at the edges of the gauze. I walked back to my room and put on the first thing my hands touched, whiched happened to be my old pair of washed out jeans, green long-sleeved shirt and worn out converse.

I walked down stairs and got a granola bar and got my coat and walked out to my truck. I rode to school and was late getting to first period. I walked in quiely, not really necessary since they don't notice me any way, and that's good. I don't want them too. I listened to the teacher, not really paying attention. When the bell rang I was last getting out of the class room. I didn't rush, there was no need to. I still wouldn't be noticed.

All day I sat, un-noticed. At lunch I sat in the outside lunch benches. There was light dizzle, so I was alright.

My last period was gym, I didn't do anything. I hid the very small corner hoping no one would see and and make me play. I'm already clumsy enough, I don't need the extra with my mind - no - my whole being was going numb. This is not the place where I need to be...

RING

I quickly walked out of the locker room and walked to my truck. I rode home in silence. When I got home I made myself a small plate of last night's spaghetti. When I finished I walked to the bathroom and sat down near the tub. I got the razor blade and lifted up my sleeve all the way up to my shoulder. I unwraped the guaze and I put the cool blade against my skin.

_Why?_ I ask myself again. I put more presure and I feel the blade piercing my skin. I apply more pressure and I feel that sharp blade cut my vein. I drag it down, so close to yesterdays cut. I stop near the crook of my elbow.

_I wonder if _Alice_ sees this_. Saying the name in my head felt like a hundred daggers piercing straight through my heart while being soaked in acid. I scream from the pain.

"_Bella I don't love you anymore"_

"My_ and I family are leaving"_

"_You won't ever see or hear from me again"_

Thinking about those sentences brought more screams, screams that fill the this tiny room. I brought the blade down the rest of my arm, criss-crossing yesterdays. I scream more and more until I don't think I can scream anymore, and once again... I feel the darkness wash over me.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short but I needed to get this out today. I have another story I need to get to my beta A.S.A.P. Also, when the O/Cs get here thier pictures will be on my website. I am also starting a contest rules will be on my profile.**

**Xx RomFicGurl**


	3. The Start Of Something New

**A/N: RomFicGurl I have been wanting to do this for a while. I want to thank eMmALeA99 for letting me adopt this story.**

**I do not own anything but my OC**

Enjoy! ;)

Bella POV

I went throught that routine for months, and with my occaisional sleep and scarde eating, I was basicly the living dead, sans vampires. Once a week I wouldn't cut, I would just cry, and cry, and cry until I didn't think I could cry any more, yet they just kept coming.

The cutting had gotten worse. I slash my calves, thighs, stomach, along with my arms. I kow it sounds a little extreme but it's worth it. The emotional pain is much worse than the physical.

$##%$*&)*

I had just woken up in the bathroom again. This time I had cut my cal, just below my knee. I got up and wrapped the gauze around it. I half chuckled. I kind of lok like a zombie, what with the gauze wrapped around most of my body I could probably pass for one. I did the routine and went to school. I went to first period. When I got there, there was a new girl sitting in E-_his_ seat. I just walked to my desk quietly and sat down. The new girl was talking with Jessica and Lauren. She was quite pretty. She had curly black hair like Bellatrix fom Harry Potter, and had an angular face from what could see, I couldn't see her eyes. She was a light cream color and had long arms and what looked like long legs. She was wearing a lime green long-sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans and lime green and black sneackers. Her black trench coat was hanging on the back of the chair.

I stopped looking when the bell rang, signaling that class had started. I actually tried to pay attention and we were going to be reading a new book in English. Huh, I hadn't even noticed that we finished the other book, Romeo and Juliet. The hole where my heart used to be ached. I payed attention to Mr. Berty so I can get my mind ... Stop, I thought.

"We are going to be reading something a little different this semester. I asked the school board if we could do a modern fiction book and they said yes. We are going to be reading _Raised by Wolves_.

_'I could care less about this. Mr. Berty needs to crawl in a hole. Sounds wierd doesn't it. Yeah, I thought so too._

" Now I thought ap a new semester project, you will be needing a partner. I'll let you chose whom ever you want. If you don't have a partner, see me after class. You have fifteen second to chose ... and ... go." he said and the rest of the classgot up in a rush. I stayed in my seat becuase I knew no one would want to be partners with "Emo Bella", if they only knew who close I was to the stereo-typical "emo"

"And ... time!. Now on to the assignment, you will need to read each chapter, I expect three chapters every week. Then write and essay based on your thoughts on those chapter, one page each chapter front to back. You have until Febuary to come and get your books, then I will pass arouns a paper that everyone is to sign and write thier book number.

After that Mr. Berty declared that rest of class was free. I sat in the back, reminiscing about Phoenix. That's when I remembered that I had lied to Ed-_him _about somethings in Phoenix. I didn't tell him about Emerson Zertinsky. He was my best friend before he left to finish school in his native country, Russia, when we were fifteen. We had the same birthdate, except I was five minutes older. He alwasy hated it when I brought that up. I also had a small crush on him since we were twelve in the seventh grade. It was actually kind of funny how we met. I was sitting in the cafeteria and I yelled out a bit to loud.

_Flashback begin_

"Hey, could you keep it down!" He yelled when the caf went silent. I imedently yelled back.

"Well you see, I actually could could, but the better question would be do I want to, don't-cha think. I don't wanna." I raised my eyebrow.

"Who do you think you are?" He said as he walked up to me. Oh, did I forget. I went to a school in seventh grade.

" Well I like think that I am a fairy princees or a cooking master but I _know_ that I am Isabella Marie Swan also known as Bella or Izzy, depending on how I like you." I replied. He got right up in my face.

"I would stop right now if I were you, I think we both know who's going to win here." he wais in a supposedly deadly whisper.

" I know, me right, thank you for admitting it." the I leaned in so close our lips almost touching. I counted to three and blew my tongue. You know, when you stick you tongue out and blow and it makes a farting sound. Then the who caf laughed at his embarresment as he blushed then ran out towards the boys room.

_Flashback end_

That was the start of our beautiful friendship.

I decided to see what this book was about. The cover had a girl with blackish hair and had a pale complexion. I just thought about Emerson the rest of class.

The bell rang so I went up to Mr. Berty's desk.

"Uh, Mr. Berty?" He looked up, surprise is clearly the main emotion on his face.

"Oh, Isabella, what can I do you for?" he asked.

"I don't have a partner." I said.

"Oh, yes, yes, I forgot. Well. We have a new student coming tomorrow. Hisname is Emerson," he looked through some folders," Zertinsky." I froxe for a few seconds. That was my Emerson. The late bella rang. I looked behind myself and that the class was filled.

"Here is a pass, don't want you to get you a detention on my behalf." He handed me a green paper with a not and I was on my way to trigonometry.

**A/N: Also, when the O/Cs get here thier pictures will be on my website. And read my other stories, too. And Raised By Wolves is actually a book that I read over the summer.**

**Xx RomFicGurl**


	4. Trig

**A/N: RomFicGurl, here. I want to thank eMmALeA99 for letting me adopt this story. My wonderful Beta JillyBeanX-o-X. ****I do not own anything but Emerson, I also don't own his last name, that belongs to my Bestie who is male.**

Enjoy! ;)

Bella POV

Trigonometry passed in a blur. I didn't pay attention to any of the lesson and at lunch, since it wasn't raining, I sat outside, in the bed of my truck, instead of in the caf like everyone else. Biology was boring since there was a sub and gym was, well dangerous. Even more so since I wasn't actually trying to pay attenton and hurt anyone.

Driving home was horrible. I wasn't concentrating so much. When I finally got home, I didn't want to burn down the house so I just called pizza. When I went to bed, I dreamt that I was floating in a sea of black, nothingness. I couldn't hear, taste, feel, see, or smell anything. Total sensory deprivation. I woke to the best nights sleep in ... a very long time. I didn't even think of cutting myself. I took a shower and brushed my teeth and I got dressed in a white long-sleeve shirt under a black shirt that had a stick-figure with a crown kicking another one down a hole. It said ' King of Sparta '. It was all in white. I wore black and white converse. I got my back-pack and put my coat on then I got m eeys, got in the truck and left to school.

When I got there, as soon as I turned the truck off, I heard the whispers. I sat in my car for a while, preparing myself for the reunion of a life-time( being over-dramatic ). I walked into English and sat down. I put my hood up and put my head down. I saw that girl from yesterday with hair like Bellatrix. The bell rang and Mr. Berty stood and walked around to face the class.

"Okay, class, today we are going to have a new student, Emerson Zertinsky. He is a foreign exchange student from Russia. You may come out now." Mr. Berty said. He came out of a closet looking as good as ever. With his dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans and all black converse. He was wearing his signature leather jacket he's had since he was fifteen.

"Emerson, we are welcoming you. We have started a project yesterday and everyone but one has a partner. You will be working with Isabella Swan, she will explain the project to you. Isabella, please raise your hand." Mr. Berty said. I raised my hand and he looked at me. He still had those twinkling blue eyes. "Uh, hmm, I guess they forgot," Mr. Berty mused, "Emerson you will have to either sit with Isabella or sit on the floor. Which ever you prefer." he added. Emerson walked over to me. I scooted over and he sat down. Mr. Berty started his lesson after that. Emerson took out a piece of paper and wrote on it. Then he passed it to me.

_Lala? _He wrote.

**Yeah, Emers** I wrote back.

_yeah, we need to catch up and talk. _Code for ' we need to catch uo and you need to tell me what happened, and don't bother lieing.'

**22 Went-Worth St.** I wrote back he discreetly nodded his head. I took it back and wrote something else. **_A/N:_ _( I don't really know if that is the actual street. )_**

**Or just ask where the Chief of Police lives** He just smirked.

The rest of class went by without a hitch. When the bell rang, I stood and gathered my things. I was about to walk out when I heard that baeutifully rough voice from three years ago.

"Lala?" he asked. I turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could show me where the Trigonometry class if, with Varner?" he asked.

"I have that next, I just need to go to my locker." said and we walked ot my locker. When we got there I opened my locker and got my Trig stuff while he just leaned against to some locker next to it. I closed and locked it and then we walked to the class. When we got there I was about to turn the knob, Emerson spoke.

"You're going to have to talk to me at some point." He said.

"I know."

"And when school is done you're going to tell me what took the twinkle from you eyes and left that look of despair. I can practicly feel the meloncholy coming off you in waves." He said with a serious look.

"I will, I will, it's just really depressing, what happened. I can't talked about it in school or I'll break down. I'm made fun of for what happened. When I got here I was nothing like how I was in Phoenix. I was clumsy and shy and I wasn't friends with anyone and everyone. For just being seen with me people with start talking how 'Emo Bella' doesn't stand a chance and should stop before she gets hurt." And with that I went into the class and sat down.

**A/N: I know short but I was listening to Haunted by Taylor Swift when I was writing the last part of this so I have to stop. Check out my website, it has his outfit on it.**

**Xx RomFicGurl**


	5. Author's Note

**RomFicGurl here.**

**A/N: Sorry Sorry Sorry. **

**I can't find my note book with the date scene so Please don't hunt me down.- Unknown Changes Readers**

**I have to finish the school day then I will update it. -Cut Readers**

**Sorry if you thought I was continuing this one-shot. -I Have To Go and Questions and Answers readers**

**I want to start a contest but I have now idea how to. Can someone please help, PM me the intructions please. It's going to be a Bella/OC contest rated either T or M.**

**Xx RomFicGurl**


	6. New Information Part 1

**A/N: RomFicGurl, here. I want to thank eMmALeA99 for letting me adopt this story. My wonderful Beta JillyBeanX-o-X.  
I do not own anything but Emerson, I also don't own his last name that belongs to my Bestie who is male.  
I am dedicating this chapter to my ****beta, JillBeanX-o-X, for writing the majority of this.**

**Part 1**

Enjoy! ;)

**Bella POV**

I was sitting down watching Emerson talk to Mr. Varner, and was just thinking of the last time I saw him. I knew that without him, I would be a shell of myself. I wouldn't be as outgoing or fun to be around. It was just so weird without him; we had never been apart for than a couple days at the most. He told me I was just being crazy and that nothing would change between us. We would talk all the time and email and everything but that soon stopped when I started hanging around with the Cullen's. The truth was, I missed him…possibly more so than Edward and his family.

I then got thinking about Edward and how I was with him. It was kind of awkward between us, but that doesn't mean I love him any less. When I was with him, I think I was just trying to replace Emerson with Edward. I wanted to feel something of what I felt back in Phoenix, be part or who I used to be, but then I found out that vampires exist and everything just went downhill from there.

Don't get me wrong, I loved Edward, a part of me still does but sometimes I wish I never became entranced in the supernatural world, maybe things would be different. Maybe Edward would have broken up with a normal way instead of leaving me alone in the forest to get lost -he _knows_ what I am like, or at least he should -, maybe we wouldn't have started dating and maybe I wouldn't have gotten caught up in his life. But things happen for a reason, right?

When I finally came back to the land of the living, I noticed someone sit in the seat beside me. No one wanted to sit beside me these days and I am more than thankful for my best friend to be here. We were sitting at the back of class, so no one noticed when Emerson started too absentmindedly play with a strand of my hair. I always loved when he did that, it helped me relax a lot.

"Alright class, I assume you have all noticed that we have a new student, Emerson Zertinsky and I hope that you will all make him feel right at home at Forks High." Began Mr. Varner, "Now, if you would all turn to page 86 we will be learning about the law of cosines."

After that, nothing much happened. Most of the class was asleep and Emerson and I finished the work with 10 minutes to spare of class so we just played a game of hangman and tic-tac-toe while he still played with my hair.

When the bell rang, I got all my things together and went to show Emerson to the gym. I had history next then Spanish after that while he had History, so I told him I would meet him at lunch. History and Spanish were pretty boring. In History, we leant about the Irish famine and in Spanish we had to come up with a couple of paragraphs about where we last went on vacation. So all in all, it was actually pretty boring.

Lunch came around; I sat waiting for Em and eating an apple when Lauren, Jessica, and the new girl came. They all had sneering looks on. I looked at them and raised my eyebrow.

"What _are_ you doing?" Lauren said.

"I'm sitting down, eating an apple, what does it look like I'm doing?" I responded.

"Like your trying to steal Emerson away from Alessia, duh." Jessica said. I laughed once.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I said. I could see Em coming over. When he sat down Alessia bent over the table giving him a clear view of her cleavage.

"So, Emerson right. Well, I was wondering if we could get to know each other better than the average classmate." Alessia said in a suggestive tone.

"Um, let me think and I'll get back to you, um, never." Emerson said. I covered my mouth with my hand to hide me smile.

"Wait, wait, are you turning me down?" Alessia asked in an incredulous voice.

"No, I'm actually trying to brutally reject you though it's not going exactly like I would like it to I think you get the point." He said. I was snickering like crazy. Alessia turned to me.

"What are you looking at?" She sneered.

"You, ha-ha, ahh, it's hilarious." I said still laughing. They all huffed and walked away. Emerson turned to me.

"Why were they here?" He asked.

"Well, they were here to warn me to not ' to steal Emerson away from Alessia ' apparently." I said and then I realized that I smiles truthfully and laughed for the first time in months. I was happy.

"Why?"

"Well, it has something to do with the fact you resemble Chace Crawford and the other reason I'll tell you tonight." I said. I was becoming sad just think about lying to him and even more so about having to talk about the C- _Them. _I looked away.

"Hey, La la?"

"Yeah."

"I have something to tell you when we get talking tonight. It's really big so I want you to keep an open mind, okay." he said.

"Yeah, of course." He nodded and we finished our lunch in silence. We walked to Biology and it was pretty boring because all we did was go over things we learnt this year. After that we went our separate ways. After gym I was walking out with minor injuries. I saw Emerson at my truck.

"Alright, just follow me. It's better to get it over with quickly." I said and he nodded. He walked across the lot to his car which was an old red Honda Civic. He followed me. When we got to my house and inside we sat on the couch. I took a deep breath but he spoke first.

"Something happened in Russia. Not bad but not necessarily good, either. It was a few days after I got there some things started happening to me. I to do things like when I a bit angry I felt stronger somehow, like this one time I got mad at my mom and broke this pen I had in my hand. Not one of those wooded pens from recycled things I mean a metal one. Things like this would happen for a while then one day I got so mad at my dad. I felt something happening to. I felt really warm but I hurt all over and then the warmth started to get hotter. I tried to get it to stop. Then my dad was telling me to just let it happen. So I stopped. When it was over he told me I was..."

**Review or I won't update. LOL just kidding. I won't do that but please review. I want to announce again that I am trying to start a Contest. It's a Bella and OC paring contest. Only two judges cky297 and myself and my beta will be also JillbeanX-o-X if she wants. Do you want to? Any rating and well this is not a rule but if possible can Bella not like Alice becuase recently I have something against her and I don't like here. I like Rosalie. It can be a crossover. Please enter and advertise and R&R.**

**As you can see it's in parts. That's because I like cliffies and it would get to long. You'll get the next part when I put it up and the first three who review will get a sneak peek.**

**XxRomFicGurl**


	7. Deletion or Adoption

Hey AN, sorry. I'm thinking of deleting this story. I have no desire to write it and a major case of writer's block. Sorry to those who Faved, alerterd etc. this Fanfic. If some one wants to adopt it from me you have until June 12. Again sorry.

XxRomFicGurl


End file.
